


It feels like home

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cute, Dog shirt, Fluff, Gabriel is adorable, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Team Free Will, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt/HC I got from Gabe-Trash on tumblr:<br/>Sabriel HC: Sam always wondered where the purple dog shirt went. It just disappeared one day, not long before the apocalypse that never was. He wondered, until he caught Gabriel wearing it to bed, after he came to live in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It feels like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabe-Trash (WardenQueen666)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenQueen666/gifts).



When Sam first noticed that his favorite t-shirt went missing, he mourned but assumed that he'd forgotten it in a motel-room somewhere or that he'd simply misplaced it and that it would turn up in time, like all lost things tend to do. As the years went on, he didn't think about it much, other than a fleeting thought about where on earth he could have put it and some frustration with himself that he'd lost his favorite shirt. He'd really loved it, too, had ever since he'd found it slightly hidden on a "sales"-table when he'd been out buying some new clothes one time. The purple color of it was what had first caught his interest, but what ultimately made him buy it was the greyhound that decorated the complete chest-area. It should have looked tacky, but the design was slightly faded so that it flowed into the color and in the end it looked kind of awesome. Sam found that it reminded him of someone, though he'd never been able to figure out who. It had been a size too big for even his large frame though, and so the hunter had opted to wear it to bed and every night that he'd worn it, he'd slept feeling safe and as if his life wasn't a giant cluster fuck. He'd felt as though everything would be okay.

 

It had been a bit weird that a T-shirt could make him feel all of that, but Sam had never thought twice about it. For once, he'd let himself have this one good thing.

Then he'd lost it and maybe he should have been more upset about that than he was. There was just something inside of him that told him that it was okay. That someone else needed to have that sense of safety wrapped around them for a while. That is wasn't lost forever.

 

***

The archangel had become a part of “team free will” not long after he’d resurfaced from the hiding-place he’d gone into after the Lucifer-showdown that had gone to shit. Sam had asked him to move in with them directly. Because to him, Gabriel had been a part of their family ever since he’d first stood up against his brother for them. Dean, however, had still been a bit vary and that had been enough for the angel to say “Thank you but no thank you” and snap himself to one of his many hideouts.

 

That was a few years ago though and ever since, not a hunt went by when Sam hadn’t been badgering Dean about how much more effective and more secure they would be if they had the whole team under one roof. Then one morning, after he’d been whining to Castiel about how stubborn Dean was being the night before, Sam walked into the kitchen to find his brother and Gabriel arguing over the best way to make pancakes. He looked over to Castiel, who was sitting at the table and watching the two with a fond smile gracing his lips, and then let a dimpled one of his own grow on his lips.

“Hey, Gabe. I see you finally decided to come join us. Will you be staying, or are you leaving again?” he glanced over at Dean when he asked, looking for answers in his brother’s eyes.

“Well, Kiddo”, Gabriel said. Looking a bit unsure of how Sam was going to react to his next words, he continued: “Weather you like it or not, I am here to stay”

Sam’s smile grew and he walked up to the smaller man to engulf him in a tight hug.

“I’m glad to hear it. We’ve missed you”, he reassured the Angel.

 

Looking over to Dean again, he mouthed a ‘thank you’ to which the older winchester frowned in confusion, but nodded at his brother in confirmation all the same.

Sam didn’t know why it meant so much to him that Gabriel would be staying with them and he wasn’t really inclined to look deeper into it either, it just did.

 

*** 

 

Sam woke up to a loud noise coming from the den. With a small frown he looked over at his clock to see that it was 4am. He sighed and got up to seek out the noise and turn it down. He walked in to find the TV going full blast on some random TV-shop commercial. Looking over at the couch, all he could see was a small mountain of blankets and pillows, with some golden hairs sticking up. He walked over to the small lump and put his hand on it.

“Hey, Gabe” he whispered as he shook the lump, not to startle the angel too much whilst waking him up. The lump of blankets answered with a loud snore and Sam had to stifle a laugh as he shook him a little harder.

“Hey, Gabriel. You can’t sleep here, your back will be killing you in the morning. Come on, get up and go to bed instead”

The fact that Gabriel even _did_  sleep was a small shock to Sam, but he decided not to say anything about it.

“‘M an Angel, S’m. I don’t get back-pains…” came from under the blanket, and at that Sam let out a chuckle but didn’t give up.

“Yeah well, you’ll still sleep better in a proper bed. So up you go!” he answered as he lifted the blanket off of Gabriel, despite the complaints from the other man.

“As you wish, _your highness_  “ Gabriel grumbled as he got up and walked towards his bedroom. Sam smiling fondly at his back as he noticed what the angel was wearing.

 

It had been almost six years since his shirt’s mysterious disappearance, and Sam probably should have been more surprised about who had stolen it in the first place. But watching as Gabriel stood up from the sofa and dragged his feet on his way to his bedroom, wearing nothing but Sam’s purple dog-shirt and seeing how it dwarfed him completely, he couldn’t help but think: _I should have known! Of course it was Gabriel_

 

His smile faded as he remembered _why_  Gabriel might have taken the shirt that had always made Sam feel safe, why he’d needed it. Vowing to make sure Gabriel felt safe again, even without the shirt, he returned to his bed with a plan forming in his head.

 

“Hey, kiddo.” Sam heard from his doorway, he watched as Gabriel walked in and climbed into his bed to settle down beside him. Laying his head on Sam’s head he continued:

“You’re worrying too much, you know that? I’m fine. I just kind of really like this shirt, it’s comfy and well… it used to smell like you”.

The hunter could almost feel the other man’s blush at the last words. Maybe Sam should have felt uncomfortable with the close proximity and the angel’s words, but for some reason he didn’t. In fact, he felt his stomach flutter at the words and he couldn’t help but think how right this was. Having Gabriel in his arms, feeling his calm breath as he fell asleep against Sam’s chest. **_It felt like home._**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on tumblr if you love Sabriel, Richard Speight Jr, Supernatural and the occasional Sterek/Bagginshield: PrincessOfSabriel <3


End file.
